Goodbye precious life
by Iazuhquo
Summary: "Si on avait su que nos principaux défauts ruineraient nos vies..." Une fanfiction basée sur les 7 pêchés capitaux, bonne lecture. :)
1. Prologue

**_Si on avait su que nos principaux défauts ruineraient nos vies... On aurait commencé par les corriger. _**

_"Le grave défaut est d'avoir des défauts et de ne pas s'efforcer de s'en corriger."_

_~ Confucius._

_La ville de Konoha était une ville où il faisait bon vivre, appréciée de tous._

_La vie était agréable à Konoha qui était connue et aimée pour son calme, sa sûreté, ses paysages, son climat... On y était accueillit aimablement et l'atmosphère était toujours attrayante car le monde qui y vivaient étaient tous d'honnêtes gens._

_Tous ? Malheureusement, non._

_Malgré ses beaux airs, Konoha tenait en son sein une poignée de personnes complètement corrompues par le vice, leurs pêchés. _

_C'est ainsi que les vies de 7 adolescents allaient être bouleversées à jamais : toutes reliées par les 7 pêchés. _


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Orgueil

**-Alors comme ça tu aimes Sasuke ? Mais tu sais à quoi t'attendre non ?**

Oui, je le savais et c'était ça qui m'attirait... Je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait si je me jetais dans la gueule de ce loup... Mais j'y croyais, je savais que j'étais différente et qu'il m'accepterait. Je le croyais vraiment. Si seulement je t'avais écouté ce jour là, peut-être que je n'en serai pas là à présent. Quelle est cette folie qui m'a poussé à l'aimer, ce garçon mystérieux, froid mais qui néanmoins est le préféré des filles.

Cette histoire remonte à maintenant pas mal de temps... Sasuke, je l'ai rencontré dans le bar où je traînais le plus souvent. Pourquoi je traînais dans les bars ? Parce que malgré ma façade de femme parfaite, j'avais pas mal de soucis chez moi et que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour les oublier.  
>Ce soir là, le bar était plutôt vide, il était là, entouré de deux garçons et d'une fille quant à moi, j'étais seule. Et c'est en dirigeant mon regard vers lui que j'ai vu qu'il me regardait aussi. Son regard transperçant... envoûtant, c'est même pire que ça. Ce regard qui pas un instant n'a cessé de me fixer, en même temps quoi de plus normal que de me regarder, j'étais la perfection incarnée. Sasuke n'était pas un illustre inconnu ici. Il était l'héritier d'un homme très riche, petite parenthèse, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était tant apprécié par la gente féminine. Bref. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas son argent qui m'intéressait mais le besoin de le connaître, de me faire connaître à ses yeux : d'exister.<p>

Les nuits suivantes, ils revenaient toujours avec ces deux garçons et une fille différente à chaque fois. Il n'avait certainement jamais trouvé la bonne, vu que la bonne c'était forcement moi !  
>Après ça, je faisais plus attention à moi, j'essayais à n'importe quel prix d'attirer de nouveau son regard, mini jupes et talons hauts étaient de sortie, il fallait qu'il me voit sous mon meilleur jour, moi et personne d'autre. Je savais que j'étais belle, que j'avais les atouts qu'il fallait et je savais aussi que je lui plaisais, c'était évident !<br>Et puis un jour, c'est ENFIN arrivé. Il est venu vers moi et il m'a commandé un verre, et puis deux, et puis trois, et puis quatre, et après je ne sais plus. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un endroit inconnu, plutôt lumineux. J'étais allongée nue dans un lit blanc et Sasuke se tenait à côté de moi tortillant mes longs cheveux blond entre ses doigts. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Avais-je fumé quelque chose d'illicite pour avoir une vision si réelle de la perfection, c'est à dire moi et lui ?  
>Il m'embrassa alors en me susurrant un doux « merci » à l'oreille. Merci ? Peu importe, je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras et nous repartions tous les deux dans une longue journée de câlin et d'amour : le paradis.<p>

Plus tard, je rentrai chez moi plus heureuse que jamais... Rien n'avait jamais été aussi parfait, à part moi bien sur. Cet homme est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Par la suite je reçu un bouquet de roses rouge avec un mot à l'intérieur me remerciant encore pour cet instant passé à ses côtés. J'avais raison : j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait.  
>On vint alors frapper chez moi, derrière la porte se trouvait mon amie d'enfance, Sakura.<p>

**-Je suis venue te rendre la robe que tu m'avais prêtée, dit la rose en souriant.**  
><strong>-Oh Sakura ! C'est toi...Merci.<strong>  
><strong>-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.<strong>  
><strong>-Oui, enfin non rien de bien important...<strong>  
><strong>-Chaque fois que je te vois, je t'envie. Tous tes vêtements te vont tellement bien !<strong>  
><strong>-Il y a de quoi ! Un jour peut-être, tu seras aussi belle que moi, mais ne rêve pas trop quand même.<strong>  
><strong>-Mais bien sur.<strong>  
><strong>-En attendant tu portes mes vêtements donc je ne la ramènerais pas trop si j'étais toi.<strong>  
><strong>-J'aimerai pas avoir tes chevilles en tout cas...murmura la rose sans que la blonde ne s'en aperçoive.<strong>  
><strong>-Tu veux entrer 5 minutes ?<strong>  
><strong>-Et bien... Je dois déjà aller... Enfin j'ai un rendez-vous important là. Une prochaine fois ok ?<strong>  
><strong>-Comme tu veux... A plus tard alors, dis-je en regardant mon amie s'éloigner.<strong>

Je filai vers mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Sasuke.

_De Ino à Sasuke : Merci pour le bouquet, c'est vraiment gentil. Bisous_

La réponse fut presque immédiate :

_De Sasuke à Ino : Rien ne sera jamais assez beau pour toi._

J'en rougissais presque, c'était mieux que n'importe quel rêve. J'étais au paradis. Le lendemain on se donna rendez-vous en pleine nuit et on regarda la nuit étoilée tous les deux. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé faire ça un jour, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais prit le temps de regarder le ciel étoilé et c'est vrai que c'était beau... Certainement pas autant que moi, mais c'était pas mal.  
>Il n'y avait rien, personne, juste moi, lui et les étoiles. Il se tourna vers moi, passa sa main sur ma joue puis dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser tendrement tout en m'allongeant sur le banc. Ce fut une première fois en plein air et dans un lieu public... Sans mentir, c'était génial.<p>

Et puis après, on a commencé à moins se voir... Il était distant, pourtant quand on se voyait, c'était parfait... Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche, son comportement n'était plus le même, d'ailleurs plus personne n'avait le même comportement.

**-Sasuke ! Criais-je quand je l'aperçus.**  
><strong>-Hm ? Oh Ino... Ça va ?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui et toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Dis-je en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>-M'ouais... C'est vrai. Mais on va arranger ça ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de repartir.<strong>  
><strong>-A...Attend ! Quand ?<strong>  
><strong>-Hm. J'sais pas, je t'enverrai un message.<strong>

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé... Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu avant notre rupture définitive.

Et pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'avec moi ça serait différent, malgré son besoin d'aller voir ailleurs sans cesse, j'imaginais que ça finirait par passer et qu'il reviendrait vers moi... Je pensais sincèrement être la seule qui pourrait compter à ses yeux, et maintenant, je n'ai plus que les miens pour pleurer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'Avarice

_Et on enchaîne avec un deuxième pêché : l'Avarice. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux/celles qui ont donné leur avis au premier chapitre ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>-Ta sœur a 3 ans de moins que toi et elle a déjà son diplôme. Va dans ta chambre, tu es privée de sortie.<strong>

Oui, je ne rêvais pas, à 19 ans, privée de sortie par mes parents. C'était légèrement exagéré mais qu'y pouvais-je ? De toute façon depuis mes 8 ans c'est « ta sœur a fait ci, ta sœur a fait ça ». Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance surtout que ce soir, ma famille était de sortie… Un restaurant bien chic pour célébrer la réussite d'Hanabi. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour obéir car oui, moi, Hinata Hyuga, derrière mes airs timides, j'étais une rebelle. La porte d'entrée venait à peine de se fermer que je m'apprêtais déjà à sortir de ma chambre… par la fenêtre. Bin oui, étant donné que j'étais coincée dans ma chambre, c'était la seule issue. J'avais bien entendu pris soin de prendre les billets que j'avais trouvé dans le sac de ma mère… Moi voleuse ? Non, bien sur que non.

Une fois descendue, je me dépêchais de rejoindre un groupe d'amis… Enfin d'amis… Il s'agissait de deux Uchiha qui étaient, après moi, les plus riches de la ville. Et oui, avoir un père médecin et une mère chirurgienne ça paye.

**-Ah tiens Hinata ! Tu as réussi à sortir ce soir ?**

**-Bon-Bonjour Itachi.. Oui comme tu peux le voir… Oh Sa-salut Sasuke… **

A vrai dire mes pensées n'allaient pas de paire avec mon expression, en réalité j'étais terriblement timide. Ça ne choquait personne, car j'avais toujours été comme ça.

Sasuke semblait distant tandis que je restais avec Itachi à parler de mes soucis personnels avec mes parents…

**-Avec autant d'argent tu arrives à avoir des problèmes ? demanda Sasuke.**

**-Je-Je n'ai pas tant d'argent que ça… Mais peu-peu importe, selon mes parents, tout reviendra à ma sœur à leur mort…**

Je soupirais, rien que d'avoir à dire ça… Sans héritage, sans argent… moi qui aie toujours tout eu dans ma vie… le changement allait être difficile.

**-Tu devrais sans doute te mettre à chercher du travail maintenant non ? dit Itachi d'une voix calme.**

**-Hm…**

**-Tu me payes un verre Hinata ? J'ai plus rien sur moi.**

**-Hm… Non désolée mais je ne peux pas.**

**-Tu peux te payer tout ce que tu veux pour le moment, tes parents ne sont pas mourants ! S'il te plaît…**

**-N'insiste pas Sasuke…S'il…S'il te plaît. **

**-Bien, comme vous voudrez… Princesse, ajouta Sasuke d'un air méprisant.**

Je bus mon verre de jus de litchi, en réfléchissant au travail que je pourrais faire mais à vrai dire, travailler, ça ne me disait rien. Sasuke parti tandis qu'Itachi recommanda un verre de whisky à un individu qui était là depuis le début mais que je distinguais de moins en moins bien… D'ailleurs après ça ce fut le noir complet.

Quand je me réveillais, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi n'était autour de moi… J'étais allongée à côté d'un ivrogne sale et torse nu. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il m'embrassa. Je le repoussais d'un coup tâtant mes poches pour retrouver mon porte feuille afin de m'assurer que celui-ci était bien dans celles-ci, seulement je ne sentis rien… Non, impossible ! Je regardais chaque recoin m'énervant chaque fois que je ne le trouvais pas, j'attrapais l'homme en question par les épaules afin de le secouer, il fallait qu'il me rende ce qui m'appartenait, c'était lui, c'était évident : je perdais la raison.

Il se défit de mon emprise avant de repartir une bouteille à la main, me laissant seule à mon triste sort.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je ruminais, je regardais ma montre, 13h37. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches… Mes parents devaient être levés depuis longtemps et avaient certainement déjà remarqué mon absence, ça allait être horrible à mon arrivée. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête et pourtant je n'avais bu que du jus de litchi… J'arrivais dans ma rue quand je me tournais vers ma maison, il n'y avait plus rien… Plus rien ?! Non, le néant, un tas de cendre avec plein de fleurs et puis un petit mot…

_« Ici repose Monsieur et Madame Hyuga et leur deux filles Hanabi et Hinata. Paix à leurs âmes. »_

J'écarquillais les yeux, que s'était-il passé… Ce n'était pas possible. Tout mais pas ça. Ma maison… Mes biens… Mon argent… Mon pauvre argent… On m'avait privé de tout mon bonheur… Toute ma joie… Tout était parti en fumée… Tout était fini pour moi… Sans argent, il m'était impossible de vivre… J'avais beau retourner en arrière je ne trouvais pas la solution. Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Après être restée une bonne dizaine de minute à réfléchir, à pleurer, crier intérieurement au vol, je remarquais une enveloppe sous une gerbe de fleur, je l'ouvris et écarquillais les yeux une nouvelle fois :

_« Si tu veux revoir ta sœur, apporte l'héritage au grand chêne, prêt de la balançoire, le 20 juillet à 23h. »_

Une main se posa sur mon épaule je me retournai en sursautant, tout en prenant soin de bien cacher la lettre anonyme.

**-I-Itachi ?!**

**-Hinata… Il s'est passé quoi ici ? **

**-Je-je ne-ne sais pas… Plus… Tout mon argent… Il… **

Itachi se frappait le front avant que je ne tombe dans ses bras, n'arrivant pas à me calmer… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui avait osé faire ça ? Me prendre tout… Ces questions revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête…

Itachi me prit la main et m'emmena à l'hôpital… Jamais je ne fus autant dévisagée à croire qu'on aurait préféré que je meurs avec eux…

**-Hinata est vivante… à tous les coups c'est elle qui a mis le feu…**

**-Mais oui, c'est évident… Surtout que son père ne parlait que de sa sœur…**

**-Ça explique tout… **

Toutes ses remarques, ces chuchotements… Comment des êtres aussi méprisables et pauvres qu'eux osaient me juger alors qu'ils ne possédaient pas le quart de ce qui se trouvait sur mon compte en banque. Tout ça me tournait dans la tête… Tellement que je tombais à la renverse et m'écrasais la tête contre le carrelage de l'hôpital.

A mon réveil, j'étais toujours à l'hôpital dans un lit… Seule. Itachi m'avait laissé un mot comme quoi il devait partir en urgence à cause de Sasuke… Je n'avais donc plus rien. Un médecin arriva, j'avais été droguée ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien… J'avais aussi eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un apparemment et il y avait un risque pour que je sois enceinte…

Je sorti alors complètement déroutée, je tâtai ma poche par reflexe –comme pour vérifier que mon porte feuille s'y trouvait encore- et à la place je sentis cette fichue lettre anonyme. Je repensai à sa proposition… Mon héritage contre la vie de ma sœur. Qu'allais-je faire… Je me souvins alors des dernières paroles de mon père concernant l'héritage qui ne reviendrait qu'à ma sœur… Les propositions qui s'offraient à moi étaient loin d'être plaisantes… mais malgré ça, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans mon esprit : Hanabi était morte aux yeux de tout le monde alors qu'elle se fasse tuer par un inconnu ou qu'elle soit morte dans un incendie ne changeait rien : elle était déjà morte. Je garderai mes biens qui me revenaient de droit à moi, la plus âgée… Quoi de plus logique : je souriais à cette pensée.

**-C'est bien mieux ainsi.**

Je retournai sur les lieux de l'incendie, piétinant quelques gerbes de personnes hypocrites idolâtrant mes parents uniquement pour leur argent, avant de regarder le ciel en souriant : une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'Envie

**« Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi… »**

Oui c'est la phrase que je répétais le plus souvent. La nature avait toujours été gentille avec moi et avait fait de moi une personne qu'on qualifiait de _« beau gosse »_.

Ça avait commencé, il y a longtemps, avec cette brune à macarons, elle sortait avec un gars bizarre un peu hautain… Un Hyuga quoi… Sa copine était vraiment jolie, toujours coiffées avec ses deux chignons, une petite voix aigüe, et de jolis yeux noisettes. J'avais mis du temps à la convaincre mais il a suffit d'une simple phrase…

**« Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… »**

Pour qu'elle ne tombe dans mes bras. C'est fou comme les femmes peuvent être naïve, je ne parle pas de toi, mais en général, c'est le cas.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière. Il y eut une fille aux cheveux rouge aussi… Tu dois t'en souvenir mieux que moi car pour ma part, je n'ai pas retenu grand chose d'elle à part ses horribles lunettes… Mais je la voulais cette histoire d'un soir… Bref.

Par la suite, j'ai remarqué une fille dans un bar. Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, habituellement seule sauf que ce soir là, elle était accompagnée. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait était ridiculement mou, mais le simple fait de la voir accompagnée me poussait à la conquérir. Je suis envieux de tout et de rien, la vie m'a fait ainsi, je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Pardonne-moi.

Je n'ai fait que lui payer des verres ce soir là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule au point de se faire virer du bar et par la même occasion qu'elle soit entièrement à moi. Et comme d'habitude, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je sais que tu l'as détestée et je m'en excuse.

Tout ce que je désire, je l'obtiens c'est également ce qu'il s'est produit avec cette fille : Hinata.

Cette fille est le mal incarné, depuis toujours elle joue la fille frêle et timide mais j'ai vu clair dans son petit jeu… Capricieuse, manipulatrice, égoïste à souhait… A croire qu'elle est aussi corrompue que moi… Et puis… Elle était beaucoup plus riche que moi… et cette richesse, c'était insupportable de ne pas l'avoir alors j'ai tout mis en place.

Ce soir là, elle avait refusé de me payer un verre malgré sa fortune, c'est probablement la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, alors j'ai pénétré dans la demeure Hyuga pour y voler tout ce que je pouvais afin de les revendre ensuite. Et puis après, la peur d'avoir laissé mes empreintes à peu près partout m'a poussé à mettre le feu emportant avec lui mes empreintes, la maison et sa famille… Enfin sauf sa sœur, que j'ai enlevée pour l'échanger contre son héritage… Elle se trouve chez Madara, tu sais mon oncle qui tient un club de strip-tease… Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'aller le récupérer, alors je compte sur toi car c'est le 20 au soir que tout va se jouer.

En parlant de Madara, j'ai aussi fréquenté une de ses strip-teaseuses un soir, vraiment belle… Je profitais de la vue jusqu'à ce que ça ne tourne mal… Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais revu… Mais peu importe, il y aurait eu encore tant à découvrir.

Oui, je sais, tu dois penser que je suis fou… Mais c'est plus fort que moi et tu es la seule à comprendre ça.

Sache que pour moi, il n'y aura eu que toi. Même si ma nature me poussait à désirer des choses que je ne mérite pas, la seule que je n'aurais vraiment jamais méritée, c'est toi et seulement toi. Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. N'en veux pas à toutes ces filles, je suis le seul coupable. Je te dis donc adieu, car quand tu liras cette lettre je serai probablement déjà mort.

Je t'aime.

_« Prison de Konoha – 17/07/10 – 23h37 »_

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication, mais j'ai du procéder à plusieurs modifications concernant ce chapitre, aussi je vous prierai d'être indulgent, l'Envie étant un des pêchés les plus difficiles à exprimer (pour moi), je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal ahah !<em>

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je vais rajouter des dates sur les 2 premiers chapitres, afin que vous puissiez mieux vous repérer car la fiction n'est pas publiée dans l'ordre. _

_Cela dit, bonne lecture ! _


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Luxure

**- Pour survivre dans ce monde, il faut être prêt à faire n'importe quoi.**

C'est ce que tu disais à l'époque… 11 juin 2010, voilà 5 années que tu nous as quitté.

La vie n'a jamais été très clémente avec nous. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien… Plus rien à part quelques souvenirs. Les temps ont changé et pas forcement en bien… Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais aujourd'hui ?

**- Oh la nouvelle ! C'est à toi dans cinq minutes !**

Oui, dans cinq minutes, je devrais monter sur scène et me montrer… danser et… me déshabiller. Tout ça bien sur en gardant un beau sourire aguicheur… Ce soir c'était ma deuxième soirée dans ce club. Il était dirigé par un homme au regard sinistre, le genre d'homme avec qui on ne veut pas s'embrouiller…

Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, j'arrivai donc sur scène dans un ensemble en cuire synthétique et commençais mon show, ce serait mentir de dire que je n'aimais pas ça. Tous les regards posés sur moi m'écœuraient, mais pourtant, je tirais une certaine satisfaction de tout ça... Après tout, c'était toujours mieux qu'avant même si le côté charnel me manquait assez...

Je le fixais, il était le seul à me regarder de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur.

Je détachais petit à petit chacun de mes vêtements pour enfin finir pratiquement nue devant ces gens qui m'acclamaient.

Quand le show fut terminé, je partis me réfugier dans les « loges ». Je me changeais et j'allais directement continuer mon travail dans une salle qu'un client avait réservé pour un entretien privé.

Quand j'entrais, il y avait trois garçons, celui du milieu semblait être le leader, ils étaient tous visiblement plus jeune que moi mais peu importe… J'aimais mon travail. Celui à sa gauche semblait fatigué, il avait des cheveux blancs lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules quant à celui à sa droite, il était roux mais semblait se ficher de ce qu'il se passait bien qu'il m'inquiétait un peu. Le brun claqua des doigts :

**- Fais donc ton travail.**

Je ne dis rien, exécutant ma danse sensuelle en le fixant dans les yeux… Ses yeux qui à eux seuls me procuraient une excitation intense indéfinissable… Je me rapprochai de lui afin de lui procurer la meilleure vue possible. Je senti ses… non, leurs mains se poser sur moi et caresser mon corps... Quel plaisir, l'excitation grimpait petit à petit en moi quand le brun s'arrêta. Je me relevai, il fit de même et d'un simple geste ordonna à ses acolytes de sortir…

Il m'attrapa par le menton et m'embrassa langoureusement je répondis volontiers à son baiser, il en profita d'ailleurs pour placer ma main dans son entre jambe.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, tout en le caressant tandis qu'il m'agrippait les fesses. J'ouvrais sa chemise bouton par bouton tout en embrassant son corps parcelle par parcelle. J'étais maintenant à genoux devant lui, je dirigeais mon regard vers le sien mais j'eue à peine le temps d'apercevoir son sourire devenu sadique, qu'il m'attrapa violement par les cheveux et tout en défaisant son bouton me rapprocha de son sexe. A sa plus grande surprise, j'allais exécuter ses désirs quand la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra complètement choquée par la situation.

**- Comment tu…**

A peine entrée, je vis ses yeux d'un bleu azur se remplir de larmes… était-ce sa petite amie ? Il me poussa brusquement, rattacha son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise et parti en courant. Je sortis de la salle légèrement déboussolée… Je pu apercevoir par la fenêtre la fille aux cheveux blond lui mettre une claque et puis partir en courant… Quant à lui, il ne fit rien… Je cru pourtant voir un sourire au coin de sa bouche… Une fille aux cheveux longs rose, ou rouge, le prit par la main et ils partirent ensemble.

Une main vint soudainement me sortir de mes pensées et observations, il s'agissait de mon ami d'enfance.

**- Le patron voudrait te voir apparemment… Il a l'air assez remonté.**

Je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau tout en essayant de garder mon calme au maximum…

**- Konan, fais attention à toi.**

Je lui souriais… Si seulement il avait su qu'il venait de ruiner ma vie… Si seulement.

* * *

><p><em>Hop ! Un petit bond dans le temps pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ! Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ! <em>


End file.
